Real Tattoos
by Avalon-Shiranui
Summary: This new girl comes into the neighborhood, and she's got an attitude to rival Bobby's. Attraction? Of course! Set pre-movie. No love triangles.
1. Chapter 1

**Avs**: Revised

_**Real Tattoos**_

_By Avalon Shiranui_

**Chapter One**

Rose read over the piece of yellow sticky paper then the outsized white sign on the front of the large, rectangular brick school. The wind tossed her dark brown, almost-black hair across her amber-brown eyes, and she was suddenly very thankful she chose to wear jeans with her white wife beater and brown leather coat rather than the yellow skirt lying on her bed at home. "This must be the place." She stuffed the paper into her pocket and headed up the steps.

Inside, there were a surprising number of students still roaming the hallways, even though she knew the bell already called classes into session. Back in Miami, it wasn't so unusual for kids to skip class on a fairly regular basis, but something about the way the guys huddled in corners and the girls swung their bodies away from her made these kids a different brand than she was used to. She was certain she even saw one guy polishing a small pistol inside his locker.

Hostile environments were not new to her, but she was careful not to maintain eye contact too long with any of the loitering students. Her feet carried her to the main office, a small hobble in the far east corner of the school. Like the hallway, students crowded into all the space but few looked like they belonged. She leaned on the clustered white counter and tapped her finger on it, calling one secretary's attention to her. "Hey, I'm Rose Scythe. I'm a transfer student."

"Of course!" greeted the secretary, a middle-aged woman with tightly bound graying hair and a maroon dress spotted with yellow polka dots. "Hold on just a second."

Rose glanced around the room as the woman scurried for the appropriate papers. Her brown eyes lingered on a quartet of boys sitting on one of the black vinyl couches across the room, waiting for someone to do something with them. They looked about the same age and all were attractive—two blacks and two whites. They reminded her of a battling chessboard as they sat in alternating color.

The man closest to her was black and fairly buff for his age. He glared at everyone that walked by and made threatening gestures at a few. The man beside him looked just as fierce, except white. His short, spiky brown hair suited the faint goatee that provided a smartass demeanor about him. Next to him was a tall, skinny black kid with a large nose and shifty eyes. Unlike the previous two, he looked antsy, but still in a pissed off sort of way. The last guy was a gangly white boy wearing a black leather jacket and rocking his head back and forth at the ceiling, like he followed invisible fairies.

She inconspicuously rolled her eyes away then bounced on her toes impatiently. _Come on, lady, I could use a smoke before class. Move it or lose it._ She did not actually smoke on a regular basis, but new environments made the nicotine all too appealing.

"Hey, are we gonna leave some time today are should we put up a fucking tent?" the mean looking white boy yelled antagonistically. He must read minds.

Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette from the pack. The secretary finally returned with a few papers, and Rose smiled politely as she took them. "Thank you."

"Your first class is down the hall," informed the woman pleasantly. "Take two rights, and it's the seventh door down on the left."

Rose nodded, turned, and stuck the cigarette between her lips before walking out. She drew a lighter from her pocket and lit up the nicotine. "Dysfunctional lot." She shuffled through the papers as she smoked her cigarette. Everything appeared to be in order—not that she knew the difference. Now where did she say that classroom was?

She then jolted forward as someone collided into her. The papers scattered across the floor, and she glared at the offender. "Hey!"

Her eyes lingered on a panting elderly woman with a flustered face. The curly white hair bounced around her soft face, but behind that frailty, Rose saw strength in the woman's pale blue eyes. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry! I'm in such a hurry!"

Rose's features instantly softened at the woman's honestly apologetic tone. "Don't worry about it. I'm just a little on edge lately." She bent down and quickly gathered up the papers. "I'm Rose, by the way. Rose Scythe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose. My name's Evelyn Mercer, and I'm afraid my boys have caused trouble again!" she added with a hint of laughter. With that, the four boys from the couch exited the office. "Speak of the devils! Now, you boys wait right here. I've got to go talk to the principal." She hurried inside and shut the door behind her.

Rose stared at them for a moment as they shuffled around together and mumbled about stupid rules. They didn't provide any indication of noticing her existence. Her eyebrows arched dully, and she turned on her heel. Class_._

"Hey."

She glanced over her shoulder. "Hm?"

"Do you mind?" The mean white boy took a step forward and nodded at her cigarette. Rose shrugged and held out her hand. He took it between his fingers and inhaled.

"If Ma sees you doin that she's gonna give you a mouth full," spoke up the other white kid.

"Suck my dick, Cracker Jack." Jack rolled his eyes, and the big black guy elbowed him teasingly.

Rose did not find it especially funny. She snapped her fingers and held her hand back out. "Come on, I got places to go."

The boy simply stared passively at her and continued to smoke the cigarette.

Rose frowned and set her other hand on her hip. "I don't got time to deal with assholes like you, white boy, so hand it over before I burn it into your fucking face."

He grinned, took one final inhalation, and handed it back to her. "I love sweet talk."

"Whatever." Rose stuck the cigarette between her lips and hunted through the papers. "Where the hell is that classroom again?" she mumbled to herself.

"All right, boys, let's go!" Evelyn came back out, beaming, and motioned them on.

"Two rights, seventh on the left," spoke the asshole.

Rose looked up at him as he winked and headed off with the rest of his crew. She continued staring then smirked. "Smartass."

* * *

The club shook with the blaring hip-hop atmosphere, and the structure almost shifted appearance as the lights danced across the walls. A small stage in the middle of the large square room was the platform for a schmorgisborg of scantily clad women dancing for onlookers' amusement, but they did not strip. It was a club, after all; not a strip joint. The place was fairly crowded, too, despite its lack of plush furniture or expensive tastes. A wide selection of beer, sexy women, and earsplitting music was all it took to appease customers.

Rose slipped her hands into her pockets and watched the women dance up on the stage. She grinned and leaned to one foot. "Hmph."

"You like it?"

Rose turned, pulled a hand out of her pocket, and extended it to the man. Richard owned the club, and he looked the part in his expensive three-piece black suit. "You kidding me? I love it."

He shook her hand and scanned her over. He must have liked what he saw, because he smirked. "You in?"

She glanced back at the dancers then winked at him. "I'm in."

* * *

"It seems like forever since I was new at anything," sighed Sofi the next morning. "Where're you from originally?"

Rose smiled and took a sip of her soda as they awaited entry into the school. "Miami, Florida." She met Sofi and Camille yesterday when the teacher grouped the trio together for science lab. Sofi was not the smartest girl on the block, and Camille could be more conservative than Rose usually preferred, but she found the pair surprisingly fun to be around.

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"I would _kill_ to go to Miami." Sofi sighed dreamily. "Everything around here is so dull. I'll bet the crime rate is low in Miami, yeah?"

Rose quirked an amused eyebrow and lied, "Oh yeah, definitely."

"Well, _everything's_ not dull out here," corrected Camille with a wink. "We have a small bit of spice in our lives."

Sofi grinned and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I wouldn't say it's small, but it's certainly spicy." The two girls giggled and shouldered Rose on either side.

Rose forced a smile but crossed her eyes exasperatedly when they looked away. Lack of a sex life was the last thing she wanted to reveal to people she barely knew. "So uh, what's this 'spice'?"

"Oh baby you didn't get to see them yesterday," frowned Camille, touching her arm sympathetically. Apparently this was a great loss. "They left early for settin the English teacher on fire."

Rose's eyebrows flew up. "On _fire_?"

"On fire. Luckily our teacher's a quick striper, so it wasn't anything serious."

Sofi wrinkled her nose. "Not a pretty sight though."

Rose shook her head and downed the last of her soda. "Sound like charmers."

"Oh! There they are! Baby!" Sofi lunged up and raced off toward a quartet of boys.

"Be back, sugar." Camille jumped up and darted over as well. She flung her arms around a tall, somewhat intellectual-looking black teen while Sofi took the other, more bulky dark man. Two white boys accompanied them—_shit_.

Rose flung her bag over her shoulder and hurried out of sight. "Way too early for assholes." She withdrew a cigarette from her pocket and lit it up. A bit of nicotine in the morning always made the day smoother.

"Rose!" called Camille. "Where'd ya go?" Rose ducked around a corner and flattened against the wall. "That's strange. She was just here."

"Probably got scared at the sight of us," smirked one of the boys; the asshole. She would know that arrogant tone anywhere.

Rose's mouth dropped, offended, and her expression contorted disgustedly. She stepped back into view and glared at them. "Excuse me, jerk off, but I wouldn't be scared of you if you lit _my_ ass on fire."

He turned from the group and grinned instantly. It made her uncomfortable how such a sly, arrogant smile could be so incredibly sexy. He exchanged a look with his boys then walked closer. "You serve sweet talk all day long?"

"What can I say?" she replied sarcastically. "I'm just a can of sugar-coated kerosene."

"Really?" He stepped closer. "Why don't I test that?"

Rose smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Try it, and I'll break your dick off."

"Bobby," hissed Camille disapprovingly. "Come on, leave her alone. She's new here."

He stopped a foot from her and tilted his head. He was, after all, a good six inches taller than her. "New, huh?"

Rose glared back into his cool, emotionless eyes as he scanned her over. He was even better looking up close. Chocolate orbs stared back at her in a deep yet quite empty fashion. "Yeah. Got a problem?" She pulled out the box of cigarettes and extended it to him. "Have a fix."

Bobby smirked and held out his hand. She placed the box onto it, but when it touched his gloved hand, he closed his fingers tightly around her wrist and yanked her close. His other hand gripped the back of her neck firmly, forcing her to stare up into his face. "Do yourself a favor and don't mess with the Mercers, or I'll light you up like I did that fucker yesterday. Got it?"

Rose glared and pulled her other arm around. The cigarette burned into the glove but not his skin. "_Let_. _Go_. Before I stick this somewhere even surgery won't fix."

Bobby produced a sly smile. "We wouldn't want that now would we, sweetheart? Might take away from your enjoyment." He released her just long enough to smack the cigarette from her fingers then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a searing kiss.

Rose's eyebrows flew up, but he pushed her back before she had time to retaliate. She crashed into a snow mound and winced when her head bashed against a particularly solid spot. Her brain tingled from the impact, but she quickly regained her senses. "Son of a bitch," she mumbled, cupping her head in pain.

Bobby chuckled and looked over his shoulder at the others. "I like her. She's got spunk." He turned and headed into the building as the guard unlocked the door. "Have a nice day, darlin."

"Bobby!" snapped Sofi. "What's wrong with you?"

Rose glared at him and slowly sat up as Camille came to her side. Her butt and back hurt too. What a total dick!

"You okay?" asked a new voice.

She looked up into the large, soft eyes of the other white male—the fairy seer. "What?"

"Are you okay?" He extended his hand. "Ya need to see the nurse?"

Rose stared at him for several moments then at Camille. Was this guy serious? Was he really the same dude that was with that asshole? No possible way. She reached forward and felt his fingers close gently around her hand. A smile came to her face, and he pulled her up. _He's real, at least._ "I'm all right. Thanks, um…?"

"Jack. Jack Mercer, I'm Bobby's brother." He tucked in the side of his mouth and motioned his head toward the other males dealing with a screaming Sofi, and Camille rushed over to help them. "The big one there is Angel. The other guy's Jeremiah. We're just one happily fucked up family."

Rose nodded slowly. They must be adopted. She remembered Evelyn from yesterday and suppressed a smile. "Then the woman from yesterday was—"

"Our mother." He grinned. "Apparently there's some rule around here against setting teachers on fire."

"Yeah, I heard they've been gettin strict about that." Jack laughed, which made her smile again. "I'm Rose. I just moved here from Miami."

"Florida?"

"The one and only."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Jack stuffed his hands into his jacket. "Ya know, being from Miami, I bet you got a thing for music, am I right?"

"Definitely."

"_Nice_. I sing and play guitar for a band. You should come listen to us sometime."

Rose's smile widened, and she arched her head. "Maybe I will."

Jack grinned. "All right then."

"Cracker Jack!" snapped Bobby's voice from inside. "Let's move! Angel! Jerry!" The boys quickly dismissed themselves from the girls and hurried after their brother.

Rose glanced sideways at the grinning girls and laughed. "I think spicy was a great word choice." They laughed and headed for class.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Rose blew her bangs out of her face and closed the front door. "Mom?" Their mediocre apartment was a downgrade from their old small home, especially since their neighbors on all sides were an especially noisy lot. Still, she did like that the architecture of the place allowed each room its own set of privacy. There was only a living room and a kitchen along with a bathroom and two bedrooms upstairs, so privacy was important to keep from getting claustrophobic in her mother's presence.

She maneuvered her way through the kitchen and found a note taped to the refrigerator. She ripped it off and read over the words.

Rose,

Went out to meet some people! Be back late!

Mom

Rose smirked and tossed the paper into the bin. "Just like Miami." She checked her watch and hurried for her room.

* * *

Camille laced her fingers with Jeremiah's and grinned at the strobe lights. "Feel that music? It's settin me on fire!"

"Let's quench it then, baby." Jeremiah squeezed her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

Sofi gave Angel a peck on the cheek then tugged on his arm. "Come on, Angel baby. Let's go _make_ fire."

"Cracker Jack," hollered Bobby. "Don't bring any guys home, ya hear? I don't wanna have to tell Ma about your dick obsession."

Jack glared at his disappearing brother and wandered around the nightclub. Why did Bobby always have to act like he was gay? Sure he had no girlfriend, but neither did Bobby! A'course, Bobby _had_ had one before, but still.

He raised his eyes to the stage and grinned at the beautiful dancers. There were three twirling and curving like liquid around the platform, and it was moments like these that he knew he was as straight as the Prime Meridian.

"Hey there, good-lookin." One of the dancers swayed down to a sitting position on the stage and slid her hands up the front of his shirt. His heart jumped at her attention, but he instinctively leaned closer. "Long time no see."

Jack stared into her dark chocolate eyes and slowly grinned. "Rose?"

Rose flipped her hair to one side and winked. "Jackie."

"Since when are you a dancer?"

"I did it back home, and the manager here gave me a job. Tonight's my first night." She leaned forward, showing off her V-cut shirt, and kissed his cheek. "Support the cause, Jackie-boy!" She sashayed up and headed to the other side of the stage, displaying her red booty shorts and bare feet to the world.

Jack stared at her, mouth sagging as her body melted into the blue, red, and green lights. She looked hot.

"Hey, Cracker Jack, waiting for somebody to stick hard dick in there?" Bobby came up beside his brother and tapped him beneath the chin. "Jackie?" He followed Jack's gaze, and his mocking features dropped.

* * *

Rose brushed her fingertips over her pelvis and swung her body around. She looked up to smile at Jack but found her eyes glued on Bobby, and her mind went blank. The moment lingered strangely, and the club grew quieter the longer she stared at him. They continued to watch one another, faces expressionless, but eyes doing more than enough talking in their unplanned silence. Her cheeks blushed.

Suddenly, Rose felt fingers close around her butt. She whipped around and glared at the offending drunkard. "Hey!"

"Come here, girlie! Nobody dresses like that just for showin!" The middle-aged man reached up his other hand, setting it on her waist, and pulled her off the stage. "How's about a kiss, gorgeous?"

"Get your grubby hands off me, asshole, before I rip them off your fucking wrist!" The man ignored her as he roamed his hands up further on her body.

With that, however, a new hand clamped down on his shoulder, whipped him around, and smashed violently across his face. He crashed to the floor, and blood flowed unpleasantly from his nose. He scrambled around incoherently but shouted, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Bobby glowered at him. "The lady doesn't like your company, pal. Why don't you go find some whore if you're lookin for a good fuck? There ain't none here."

"You bastard!" The man lunged up and threw his arms wildly in front of him.

Bobby casually dodged each crazy swing then ducked behind the man, grabbed a chunk of his hair, and yanked. The man flew backwards through a table and onto his back again. Bobby smirked and gathered handfuls of his shirt. "Let me help ya up." He lifted him almost effortlessly to his feet then bashed his fist across his face, sending him reeling through yet another table and onto the floor once more.

Rose stepped between them and placed a hand on Bobby's chest as he advanced. "That's enough, Bobby!" She glared into his eyes then whipped around as security guards came toward them. "Go," she whispered lowly.

Bobby looked insulted as his eyes widened angrily. "Why the fuck should I—"

"Just go!" Rose shoved him away and took a step toward the fallen man. "You've done enough for one night, don't ya think? Go home." Bobby did not have time to retaliate as his brothers closed in and dragged him out of the nightclub.

"What happened here?" demanded a guard.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and glanced down at the man. "This guy was grabbin all over my ass, that's what happened."

The guard grinned and pulled the man up. "You know the rules, buddy. Look, but don't touch. Let's go." Ha gave him a shove toward the front door, and the other guards dragged him out. "What about you, you all right?"

"Yeah, no problem. Nothin I couldn't handle."

"That your boyfriend who slapped this guy around?"

Rose choked a laugh and shook her head. "_Bobby_? No way, he's just in rare form today. Being a gentleman isn't on his regular itinerary. Once in a lifetime phenomenon, I swear."

"Yeah well, either way, make sure he doesn't cause trouble like that again. We got a business to run here."

"Oh come on. You know better than I a Mercer can't be reasoned with."

He chuckled. "That I do. Just be more careful from now on."

"I shall avoid rude perverts at all costs." She saluted him sarcastically and grinned when he laughed.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" called Evelyn. She flicked the porch lights on and opened the front door. "Yes, dear, can I help you?"

Rose pulled the bulky, brown jacket closer around her body and smiled what she hoped was pleasantly. "Hi. You may not remember me, I'm Rose, the transfer student at school."

"Oh! Yes, the girl outside the office! What can I do for you, dear, at this hour?"

"Um, actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Bobby?"

"Bobby?" Her brows knitted. "What's he done this time? He hasn't been torturing you, has he?"

"No ma'am," she quickly reassured. "I came to thank him."

"Thank him?" Evelyn paused an instant, shocked, then beamed and stepped aside. "Well, please, come in!"

Rose entered and looked around the homey Mercer house as the door closed behind her. "You have a charming home."

"Well thank you, dear. I must say, though, it's been hard to keep up lately." Evelyn walked to the end of the hall and poked her head around a corner. "Bobby! There's someone here to see you!" She came back out and headed up the stairs. "You won't mind letting yourself out, will you, dear?"

"No, of course not. Thank you." Rose smiled the woman up the stairs but withdrew it as Bobby came bustling around the corner. He looked even better now, dressed in jeans and a black wife beater. He stopped at the sight of her, and she shrugged her shoulders awkwardly. "You uh, forgot your jacket."

Bobby looked suspicious. "So you felt obligated to wear it all the way over here so you can freeze your ass off going home?"

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Rose tried her best not to yell, but it already began to fail. She came here to apologize, not fight. "Look, I also came to say thanks for what you did tonight, and, I'm sorry, if I sounded ungrateful. I'm glad you did what you did, cause I could've gotten fired for that. So uh…Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you knew." She slipped the jacket off her shoulders and extended it to him. "And here."

Bobby took the steps necessary to reach the coat but went no closer as he took it. He continued to simply stare at her like she was going to pull a gun on him at any minute.

Rose bounced on her toes then nodded. "Well, I better get going. If I'm later than my mom getting home that's just sad sooo, I'll see ya tomorrow at school." She smiled politely and hurried out.

The freezing air felt like splinters all over her body, and every indication of being cold showed. She felt her teeth instantly start to chatter, and shivers ran up her spine. Damn it was cold! She hurried down the stairs and along the sidewalk. She needed a car, but who was she kidding? Where would she get the money to buy one? And her mom would never give her hers, not even to save her life.

_DAMN IT'S COLD!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Avs**: Revised.

**Chapter Two**

A slender, raven-haired woman squinted her bright green eyes and swayed drunkenlydown the hallway into the bathroom. "Whew!" She swung her hand rapidly back and forth across her face as the steam melded over her skin. "Why the hell are you bathing in a sauna?"

Rose glared at her mother and reclined back in the bubble bath. "I may have a reason or two."

"Whatever."

Rose averted her gaze as her mother applied makeup to her spotted neck. "So, did you meet some people?"

"Don't I always?"

Rose smirked. "No, not really. Meeting people requires more than a name and address."

The woman rolled her eyes and turned away from the mirror. "And what about you, honey? Have you met people?" Rose glanced at her mother. The woman smirked and went back to her reflection. "That's what I thought."

"Actually, yeah. I have met someone." Rose exchanged a long, silent look with her mother. Hers was sly; the woman's was suspicious.

"You just remember why we're here, Rose. I'm not movin again cause you can't keep your shit together, hear me?" She swiped up the makeup bag and marched out.

Rose watched her then sighed loudly and sank beneath the bubbles.

* * *

Camille hurried up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you okay?" she asked in a rush. "I heard about what happened yesterday when I yelled at Jeremiah for walking out on me. Neither Bobby or that guy did anything, did they?"

Rose smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm fine, really. There's nothing to worry about."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Camille's shoulders fell in relief. "That's good. To tell you the truth, I was kinda surprised by the whole thing."

Rose's eyebrows flew up, and she elbowed the girl's side as they walked down the hallway. "Thanks!"

"Not you, sugar, I mean Bobby. I can't remember the last time he stood up for anybody other than family. You must be some kinda special."

"To Bobby Mercer?" She scoffed. "Yeah right. You shoulda seen how he acted when I went to his house to thank him. It was like I had the plague or somethin!"

Camille laughed. "Now _that_ sounds like Bobby."

"Yeah thanks." They entered the classroom and sat around Sofi at their lab station. "What's his deal anyway? He's got black brothers, trash talks the whole neighborhood, and acts like he owns the friggin city."

"Baby girl, that is a long story," sighed Camille, annoyed. "And one you should've heard by now from someone."

"Why not you?"

"Ain't my story to tell. I don't talk about my man or his brothers."

Rose tucked in the side of her mouth and looked at the door as the Mercers walked in. She watched them carefully when they made their way to a lab and sat down. "Hey, I'll see you guys later." She got up, threw her bag on her shoulder, and walked over to the quartet. "Hey, Jeremiah."

Jeremiah looked up at her, perplexed. "Yeah?"

"Camille wants you to sit by her. There's something important you guys need to talk about or somethin."

Jeremiah gave his brothers a strained look, sighed, and stood. Bobby laughed. "Man is whipped!"

Rose let him pass then flopped down in the empty seat. She laced her fingers together and smiled slyly at the now-silent Bobby. "Good morning, Bobby, darling."

Angel snorted back laughter, and Jack buried his grinning face in his arm. Bobby glared. "What the hell did you just call me?"

"Now, Bobby-kins, there's no need to get all defensive. I'm just tellin you good morning! Come on, sweetie, say it back."

Bobby glanced, baffled, at both of his brothers then turned back to the girl. "Did you smoke a serious joint this morning or some shit?"

Rose lifted her arms in the air and stretched. "Maybe."

"Okay, class!" shouted the teacher. "Time to begin!"

Bobby stared at her, expressionless, as she took out a notebook and took notes like he was not there. Surrendering to the situation, he faced the teacher and sat his head down on the desk. She tried not to laugh as she wrote in the notebook, but not notes. When she finished, she folded the paper and tried to carefully slip it across to Jack.

Bobby lifted his eyes just in time to see her. He sat up instantly and snatched it from her. He jerked out of her reach and opened the paper.

Have dinner with me tonight, 8:00, Joe's.

Rose

Bobby crumbled up the note and stuffed it into his pocket. He ignored the glare she gave him and pretended to be suddenly interested in the lecture.

Rose's mind raced with venomous things to spit at the boy. A boy was most definitely what he was. Honestly, stealing someone's note, _and reading it_! The immaturity of some people, jeez.

She faced the teacher again. Slowly, very slowly, her hand drifted toward Bobby's coat pocket. Her fingers touched warm leather, and memories of it being wrapped so snuggly around her flooded her brain for a moment then retreated out her ears.

Just as she touched the paper, Bobby shifted and slipped his hands into his pockets. He grabbed her hand.

Rose's face paled. _Shit!_

A smile came to his face. His fingers relaxed, but he did not release her.

Rose felt her cheeks go warm as his fingers brushed ever so lightly against her palm. It sent a tingly feeling up her spine, and she shivered. She closed her fingers tightly around a sliver of the paper and yanked her hand out. She stuffed the note into her book and stared nervously at the teacher as she slammed the cover down. Her eyes felt like they were going to burn a hole in his head. _Damn you to hell, Bobby Mercer! You did that on purpose!_

Bobby leaned over to Jack and whispered something to him before laying his head down and drifting off. Jack reached behind his brother's back and tapped Rose. She glanced hesitantly at him, and he mouthed, "Make it nine."

Rose smiled and nodded. She gave Bobby a sly look then trailed her eyes back to the teacher. Maybe he wasn't a _total_ dick.

* * *

Rose smiled when Jack checked his watch and hurried into the diner. His eyes scanned the place then found her sitting in a back booth. He grinned and approached. "Not late, am I?"

"On the contrary," chirped Rose. "You're right on time." She extended her hand toward the seat across from her and set her elbows on the table as he sat down. "Long day?"

"Something like that. Mom made me clean my room before I could go anywhere. I love her to death, but sometimes I swear she can get annoying."

"The natural mother." She tilted her head. "Actually, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Being a mother?" He made a noticeable peek at her stomach than back at her.

"Not that kinda mother," she said curtly. "Your mom. I get that you and Angel and Jerry and Bobby are all brothers, but, how does that work? Did she adopt you or something?"

Jack laughed and pulled off his gloves. "Yeah, she did. Of all the kids she's ever had to get into foster homes, we're the only ones no one would take. So, she adopted us herself. The cream of the crop."

Rose nodded as a waitress put two cups of hot chocolate down in front of them. "So that's why you guys have a monstrous reputation around here?"

"Basically." Jack lifted the cup carefully and took a large gulp. His face brightened as the humidity flowed down to his belly. "Good stuff."

Rose set her chin in her palm and narrowed her eyes. "So, why does Bobby seem like the leader of the bunch?"

Jack took another swallow and smiled when he set the cup back on the napkin. "You like him, don't you?"

"How can I like someone who busts my chops twenty-four seven?"

"You tell me." Jack reclined back in the booth and took a deep breath. "People have always been attracted to Bobby in some way or another: arrest him, be like him, strangle him, figure him out, or just get a good fuck. It's not just recently that girls have been falling over him. But Bobby doesn't like attachments, so I wouldn't get too involved in this whole thing if I were you. You'll save yourself a lotta trouble."

"I never said anything about getting involved with Bobby. I just wanna know a bit more about him." He seemed to think this was a bad idea, and she reached across the table and took his hands in hers. "Come on, Jack, _please_? I know you can tell me stuff."

Jack studied her face and sighed. "You owe me three hours of my life."

Rose beamed and winked. "You're the best, Jackie."

* * *

Bobby furrowed his brow at the magazine article as he sat on the couch. "What the fu—hey Angel! Listen to this shit, man! 'A woman's third highest priority for her man is financial stability while looks rank seventh. A man, however, ranks looks third and financial stability as seventh.' I ain't met a woman yet who ain't after some good looks and a big jimmy!" Silence ensued, and he glanced over his shoulder. "Angel!"

Jack came around the corner and threw his coat on the rack. "Angel's with Sofi."

"Point proven." He grinned. "Eeeeeey, Cracker Jack, where you been? Man Whore Express?"

"Rose, remember?"

"All this time? You get some action or what?"

Jack rolled his eyes and headed upstairs. "Why you?"

Bobby's eyebrows flew up, and he looked as far as he could over his shoulder at Jack's exit. "Ey! What do ya mean, 'why me'?! What about me?! Ey!"

* * *

Rose quietly closed the front door behind her and glanced around the dark apartment. "Mom?" She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, withdrawing a carton of milk, a stick of cheese, and a cup of Jell-O. She sat it all out on the table and paced aimlessly back and forth. Her conversation with Jack gave her much to think over. She swiped up the stick of cheese and took a bite.

Her mind raced on and on as the food and drink slowly dissipated from the table. Finally down to a small smidgen of milk, her shoulders slumped dejectedly. _Oh my friggin God, Rose, can't you think of anything these days besides Bobby fuckin Mercer?_ She plopped down in a chair and stared out the window into the neighbor's house. Slowly, her head tilted. "Then again—"

With that, the lights flicked on, blinding the brunette for several seconds. "Well, well, well, you're alive."

Rose glanced over at her mother standing in the doorway dressed in only a bathrobe, but a very expensive, red silk robe. No way she bought that herself. "What're you talking about?"

The woman crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe. "It's one in the morning."

"Wow, Mom, you can tell time. Label me impressed."

"Don't get smart with me, young lady!"

Rose squinted at the woman and stood. "Are you drunk?"

"Don't change the subject, damnit!"

Rose rolled her eyes and turned away. "You're so pathetic."

"What the hell did you just say to me?! I am your mother, and you will treat me with respect!"

Rose spun around and glared. "You want respect? Why don't you fucking earn it, ya whoring leech!"

"How dare you—"

"And while you're at it, trying _acting_ like my mom for once. I keep forgetting."

She gawked as Rose barged out the door and slammed it soundly.

Damn that woman! How could anyone stand to consume so much alcohol and so much fake-ass sex! Her mother wasn't a prostitute, so running around after her latest moneymaker was fucking ridiculous, and it pissed Rose off a lot more than she would ever say out loud.

She had not always been such a terrible mother. Rose could still remember how beautiful she used to be, with a fair complexion and the sweetest smile. But that had been so long ago, barely a mist in her memories now, yet it was still there like a ghost. The woman back in that apartment was the real ghost, though, walking around in a hollow, alcoholic, worthless shell. Whatever made her feel important or gave her a new fix, she would practically sell her soul for it. When had things changed so much?

Rose bundled herself up in her coat and checked the dark streets. Where was she going to go anyway? Who could she trust? She didn't know, but it was not much longer before she sneaked in Camille's bedroom window and slept beneath a mountain of blankets and stuffed her face into a plush pink pillow.

* * *

Camille slung her purse strap over her shoulder and faced Rose as she emerged from the bathroom. "Now I got a date with Jeremiah, but anything you need, feel free to it. And don't worry about asking to stay; take all the time you need."

Rose smiled and lowered the towel from her wet hair. "Okay." Camille nodded and turned. "Hey Camille?" The girl faced her again, and Rose hesitated then almost laughed. "Thanks. For everything."

Camille smiled. "Anytime." Rose toweled her hair more and headed for the closet. As she skimmed the clothes, Camille spoke again. "Ya know, there's a hockey game tonight. You should come."

Rose glanced at her. "Tonight?" It would be nice to go out with her friends and have some fun, but she already had plans for tonight. "I'll try, but I make no promises. I may not be back from my dad's yet."

"Your dad's?"

"Yeah. I go and visit my dad on the weekends when I have time." Thank God. Without her dad's visit in Miami, she doubted she would have endured this long. Now he was at her full disposal, so she could be happy rather than just surviving. And she had her friends now. "But I'll try to be out with enough minutes. When is it?"

"Six."

Rose tucked in her lips doubtfully but nodded. "I'll do my best."

"All right then, cutie. You have fun now."

"Always do." Rose waved the girl out the front door and perused for an outfit.

* * *

The house was different than she remembered. Bigger. Or maybe she was just used to the small structure of an apartment that a nice, suburban household towered in comparison. She liked it though, built of soft red bricks and navy-gray shingles that sloped toward the road. The yard was not especially large, but at least it had a yard, which was more than she ever had. There was a line of windows across the front of the house, on both the first and second floor, and even a single one at the steeple of the attic. That was where her dad kept all his presents for her, but he converted it to an office in recent years. Like her, he appreciated a secluded place for thinking.

The front door swung open, and a tall man dressed in nice blue jeans and a brown sweater flung his arms out as a huge grin crossed his handsomely aged face. The chilly air tousled his dark brown hair, and his pale blue eyes gleamed. "Rosie!"

"Dad!" Rose darted for him, threw her arms around his neck, and hugged tightly.

"Ohhh, it's so good to see you, baby girl." He cupped the back of her head to keep her close a few seconds longer then pulled back. "Look at you! I don't see you for six months and your beauty quadruples!" He rested a hand on her head and smiled fondly. "But that's all gonna change now that you live only a hop and skip away."

"It sure is." Rose shifted her gaze from the man to a beautiful blonde woman coming down the hall. "Hi, Sarah."

The woman beamed and opened her arms. "Hello, Rose."

Rose accepted her invitation sincerely then stepped back. She really did like Sarah, no bullshit. Sarah was a fine definition of what a mother could be like, and because of the move, she could spend more time in that atmosphere. "So, where to first?"

"I was thinking some ice skating," replied her father, Derrick.

"And I was going to stay and make some snacks for later when you've frozen your butts off," Sarah giggled.

Rose laughed. "Sounds like a plan!"

"Go on, then!" ordered Derrick. "Get your stuff! Go!"

Rose needed no further prodding and sprung up the stairs like a leapfrog. The outside may look bigger, but the inside was exactly the same. She had not seen the house in four years, but nothing was out of place. She threw open her bedroom door and dove under the bed, where she knew her skates would still be. Her room _definitely_ had not changed. Sarah never even straightened up the disarray of her hastened last departure, and Rose was glad for it. She didn't especially like people messing with her things, and Sarah respected that mindset.

She yanked the skates up into her arms and bolted back down the hallway. Derrick had his hands on Sarah's shoulders, and they smiled at one another. Mentally, she wondered when she had ever seen her father remotely happy with her mother. They divorced when she was small, so the memories were slim pickings, but she could not really recall an instance. It was probably for the best that he got out when he did, because he was too good a man to waste on her mother the way she had become.

Physically, though, she never faltered. "This is no time for romance!" she shouted, vaulting down the stairs. "Come on! I gotta skate circles around you!"

"Is that so?!" Derrick gawked. "We shall see!" He took one step out the door then whipped back around, pecked Sarah on the lips, and grabbed his coat, darting after Rose. "This means war, youngin!"

* * *

Camille leaned over the rail and planted a kiss on Jeremiah's lips. "Hey, baby."

"Hey." Jeremiah kissed her again as his brothers came up.

"You ladies comin to the game tonight?" asked Bobby as Angel and Sofi began their incessant flirtation.

"Of course," replied Camille. "Who wouldn't wanna see Bobby Mercer get kicked out of a hockey game, _again_?" Bobby grinned proudly.

"God fucking damnit!" shouted a woman across the street. The teens looked over and watched the yell ruthlessly into her cell phone, her jet black hair flying in the wind. "Listen, you bitch, and listen good! I want to speak to my daughter, _right now_! I don't care if she's out with Derrick, I wanna speak to her _now_! I, as her legal guardian, did not give her permission to go over to that man's house! Bitch, don't make me tell you again! I will jump through this fucking phone and beat your face in, you hear me? Go and get that little brat now before I—Hello? Hello!" She growled and swore up and down the street.

Jack watched her with high eyebrows. "Wow. Who is that crazy bitch?"

Camille sighed. "That must be Rose's mom."

"What!" They all gawked at her than back at the woman. "_That's_ Rose's mom?"

"No wonder the girl's got an attitude," added Bobby, shaking his head with a creased forehead. "Hey, is she comin to the game?"

"I dunno," Camille shrugged. "I invited her, but she said she was goin to see her dad today, so she may not be back for a while."

Bobby continued watching the woman until she marched into her apartment building and slammed the door. He shook his head. "Can't blame her."

* * *

Rose sipped on her hot chocolate and wiggled into the warmth of the couch. "Sorry about that, Sarah. Mom and I had a fight last night, but she knew I was coming."

"It's all right, honey," Sarah replied, but it really wasn't. Her mother was getting worse, crazier. She yelled at Sarah before but never used to go so crazy about Rose's every move. If she was not trying to control every penny in her provider's pocket, she was trying to regain control of a life she lost the reins to years ago.

Derrick and Sarah sat across from her on a love seat. He had his elbows on his knees and held a cup of coffee while Sarah held his arm in one hand and a mug of hot chocolate in the other. They watched her strangely since she arrived, like they had some secret they wanted to share but couldn't. It made her a little anxious to think they were keeping secrets, but she did not doubt their concern for her. Whatever it was, it must be important.

"Rosie," began Derrick. "Sarah and I have been thinking over some things, and, we were wondering…" He drifted off and glanced at Sarah, who squeezed his arm. Rose sat up straighter. "If we made it legitimate, we were wondering if you'd like to come live with us?"

Her eyebrows sprang up. Live here, in the suburbs, with a front yard and polite neighbors, far from her horrible mother and in the care of another motherly woman?

"There's a great school not far from here," he continued, anxious to support his point. "And we could get you a car to drive instead of having to walk everywhere. You'd have your own room, and Sarah said she'd become a housewife to help you with schoolwork and meals. You and I could spend more time together."

Rose stared in stupefaction, mouth hanging open. Live _here_? _Really_? "I, uh, well." She touched her forehead and set the cup on the table. "This is all kinda sudden, I just, I need to collect myself here."

Derrick reached across and touched her knee. "You okay, sweetie?"

She looked up at him. He was so loving, such a wonderful father, and even Sarah leaned forward in concern. They would make amazing parents. She could be so happy here, far away from that horrible apartment and late night fights. No more coming home on high alert or carrying the weight of the household. She could go to school and feel safe. She could pursue theatre, like she always dreamed, and quit that degrading job. She could leave it all behind.

Leave _them_ all behind. Leave Camille and Sofi, no more talks about boy matters they shouldn't know anything about or sleeping in their rooms at night. Leave the Mercers, just when they were starting to take a liking to one another. Angel, Jeremiah, and Jack—oh how could she leave sweet Jackie? How could she leave Bobby? Would she?

No. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

Rose cleared her throat and raised her head. "Ya know, I'd really love that. I'd love to be a real family with both of you." They grinned. "But, I don't think I can just yet."

Derrick's smile dropped, and he squeezed her knee. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

Rose smiled. "I've met some people. Some people I really like and wanna get to know better. But I don't think I can do that by living here. I'm sorry."

Sarah leaned forward and touched Derrick's shoulder. "We understand, honey. There's no reason to feel obligated, and you're always welcome. If you change your mind, don't ever hesitate to let us know."

Derrick exchanged a look with Sarah then slowly smiled and nodded. "Right. Don't even flinch."

Rose grinned and pointed at the clock on the wall. "So do you guys think you could give me a lift?"

* * *

"Bobby, leave that boy alone, damnit!" The coach grabbed his graying hair wildly and stomped his foot. "Goddamnit, Bobby! Keep your head in the game!"

Bobby wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and ignored the bitching old man on the sidelines. Green patted his shoulder as they skated away from the fallen opponent. "Don't sweat, Bobby, we got this."

Bobby spat the blood from his mouth and nodded. "Whatever, Green." He licked his teeth and set his stick on the ice. The opposing player glared, and Bobby smirked. "Better back off, bitch, before I break your damn nose." The puck dropped, and Bobby swung his stick out, swiping the player's legs out from beneath him.

"God fucking damnit, Bobby!" hollered the coach. "Get your ass over here!"

Bobby skated over to the box and flounced in a seat. He glanced down the row at his teammates just in time to see them snap their heads away. "That's what I thought."

"Bobby!"

He glanced over his shoulder and sighed. "_Ma_—"

"You listen to me, boy!" snapped Evelyn, leaning over the stands and grumbling in his ear. "You behave out there, ya hear me? I don't want you hurtin yourself."

"I know, Ma."

"Or anybody else!"

"_I know, Ma_."

"Stop bullshittin me boy and pay attention!" Evelyn ducked her head lower as his eyes met hers. "You beat these guys at the game, boy, not into the ground." She smirked. "Unless they go at you first, in which case you knock their head off."

He grinned and nodded. "I know, Ma."

"Besides, you have a fan."

"Thanks, Ma."

"Not me, ya silly boy." She threw her eyes at a spot across the ice.

Bobby scanned the crowd. Soon, his eyes rested on a beautiful redheaded woman holding a sign that read 'Bobby Mercer's Hottest Fan.' He winced. "_Great_."

"Mercer!" shouted the coach. "Get back in there! And keep it clean!"

Bobby rolled his eyes and jumped out of the box. He grinned at his opponent and tapped the end of his stick against the ice. "Ready this time?" The puck dropped, but Bobby maneuvered himself backwards, allowing the opponent to steal the puck. He skidded to a halt and grinned. He ducked his head and thrust his body up violently, sending the oncoming player flying across his back and onto the ice. Bobby stole the puck and raced down the ice.

"Yes, Bobby!" cheered the coach. "Go! Go! Go!"

Bobby smacked the puck to Green and shouldered an opponent out of the way. He slipped around another and caught the puck as it was passed back to him. His stick drew back and bashed the puck. It ricocheted off the goalie's helmet and into the net. "Yeah!" he shouted, throwing up his arms as the buzzer sounded, ending the game.

The crowd roared with excitement and stomped, hugged, and waved their arms wildly. Bobby looked around as his team closed in. Evelyn whistled from her seat, laughing between breaths while Sofi and Camille hugged madly and screamed at the top of their lungs. His brothers grinned and applauded like it happened everyday—which was not far from the truth. A brunette woman stood up on a seat, waving her arms hysterically and yelling at the top of her lungs.

Bobby blinked and squinted at her. "Rosie?"

* * *

Rose beamed as Bobby stared at her then made her way down to the rink. She hoisted herself over the wall and screeched as her feet slipped right out from underneath her. But she laughed at the blunder.

Suddenly, a slender hand gripped her around the arm and jerked. Her eyes snapped up, and her mother glared. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You went off to that _man's_ house, didn't you? What have I told you about that! You do not have my permission, damnit! You will do as _I_ say, am I clear? Do you hear me?" She drew back her hand, but Rose's body was quickly jerked out of her reach.

Bobby pulled Rose up and slipped her body behind him. He glared at her mother. "Don't even _think_ about hitting her."

"Who the hell are you?! Get out of the way! This is between me and my daughter!"

"I'm Bobby Mercer," he replied simply. "One of Rosie's new friends, and I'm not gonna let you treat her like that. She has the right to do whatever the hell she wants."

It was nice of him to stick up for her, but this was not something a Mercer attitude could resolve. Rose touched Bobby's elbow and carefully stepped around him. "Go home, Mom. You're drunk."

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do, ya little brat!" Rose glared then shifted her gaze behind her mother. Her mother turned and took a step away from Derrick looming behind her. Her gaze snapped around as the remaining Mercer brothers joined Bobby.

"Is there a problem here, Claire?" asked Derrick in a neutral tone.

Her mother glared back and forth between the oppositions then shook her head. "No." She focused on Rose. "Don't be out all night again." She whipped around and shoved through the crowd.

Rose let out a relieved sigh and smiled at her father. "Thanks, Dad."

"Sure thing, sweetie." He reached over the wall and pulled her close. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

Rose hugged him tightly then withdrew. "I'll be back next week."

"I look forward to it." He tipped his hat at the brothers, who nodded, and slipped off amidst the people.

Rose turned and smiled at the boys. "And here I thought you guys didn't like me."

Jack pressed an open palm to his chest. "Hey!"

Rose winked at him. "Except you, Jackie, of course."

"I have no reason not to like you," Angel responded with a dismissive sideways swing of his head.

"Camille has nothing but nice things to say about ya," added Jeremiah, grinning.

Bobby shrugged. "You know me. Never one to miss a chance to fight." He said so, but his eyes watched her repeatedly as she smiled at them. It made her feel empowered.

Rose stepped closer to him and cupped his chin, connecting their eyes. The brown orbs sparkled with delight at the intrigue she saw in his. "I'm sure." Angel and Jeremiah exchanged sly looks, and Jack pressed his fist into his mouth to hide a laugh.

Bobby grinned and tapped her beneath the chin. "You gonna try to sweet talk me some more?"

Jack glanced over his shoulder, and his features suddenly dropped. He smacked Jeremiah on the arm, who glared offensively at him. Then Jeremiah quickly grabbed Angel's elbow. "Bobby, man, we gotta go," said Jack urgently.

"Why?" Bobby asked, not really paying attention as he continued to stare at Rose, not that she minded in the slightest.

"Cause the bitch from hell is moving in for the kill," replied Angel.

"What're you guys talking about?" questioned Bobby, finally turning. "I'm trying to—" He stopped abruptly at the sight of a redheaded woman closing in on them. She was beautiful, by typical standards, with long hair, thin eyebrows, and a strong jawline. Even her light brown eyes were somehow foxy.

"Oh shit!" Bobby quickly spun away from them and skated to the furthest end of the rink then jumped over the wall and ran off through the snow. The other brothers exchanged looks then hurried after him.

Rose stared at them, baffled. "Well," she sighed. "_Let's not all explain at once_."

"Damnit!" Rose glanced over her shoulder as the redheaded woman stopped at her side, squinting at the boys' exit. "Now where are they going?"

Somehow this woman knew those boys, and the boys were quick to avoid her at all costs. Yes, she definitely needed to know this girl.

"Excuse me," interrupted Rose and smiled politely as the woman looked curiously at her. "Hi. I'm Rose Scythe, new here in Detroit."

"Oh, well, too bad for you." The woman shook her hand but smiled in a manner that portrayed civility rather than actual pleasure. "Samantha Free."

Rose quirked an eyebrow after a momentary silence. "So, how do you know the Mercers?"

"I used to live here," Samantha replied and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I moved last year, but I'm back for my last year before heading off to modeling school." She smiled more truly but still slyly. "Bobby and I used to date, so to speak."

Rose nodded then furrowed her brow in confusion. "'So to speak'?"

"Well," Samantha laughed, "really there wasn't much dating. It was mostly fights and totally hot sex. Friends with _great_ benefits, if you know what I mean."

Rose stared blankly at her for several seconds then pulled back her lips just slightly. "Right." She turned and headed into the crowd, crossing her eyes. "_Weirdooo._"

But a weirdo with very valuable information.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avs**: Revised

**Chapter Three**

Rose scrubbed her teeth furiously with the toothbrush, gargled some mouthwash, and then spat it all in the sink. She fanned her burning mouth then headed back into her room and slipped on a pair of sneakers. She sat on the bed, knotted the laces, swiped up her bag, and hurried down to the kitchen. "Mom! Are you up?!"

Claire moaned and slumped grumpily into the room. "My heeeeead."

Rose threw together hangover ingredients, mixed it in the blender, and slid it across the table. "Don't forget you have a job interview today at two. Oh, and I'm spending the night at Camille's, so don't freak out." Not that she had any delusions her mother would.

"Two o'clock?" Claire groaned, sipping at the drink. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Then why am I up already?"

"Cause you always go back to sleep for three hours." She went into the living room and grabbed her mother's purse. There would be hell to pay for this, but it really was for the best. She took out the wallet and emptied it of credit cards and cash except for the ten dollars her mother would need to get to the interview. She sat it back neatly, slung her bag over her shoulder, and hurried out the door. "Bye, Mom!"

Claire grunted.

* * *

Sofi gawked as the wad of money in Rose's hand. "Where did you get all that paper?!"

Rose folded the counted hundred and fifty dollars and stuffed it into her pocket. "I don't want my mom drinking again when I'm not home. I threw it all out this morning and barely left her enough money for gas. Unless she goes to see her pimp, she's shit outta luck."

"Why do you even bother?" Camille asked softly. She was trying to be tender about the subject, but Sofi was not as considerate.

"Yeah, your madre seems kinda like a loose end."

"She is," Rose admitted. "But she's still my mom. I can't just let her ruin her life at every possible opportunity. I wanna at least be able to say I tried." She shrugged. "Besides, she has her moments when I can really see her trying to pull herself together." Not really, of course. She was making excuses for her mother's behavior, but it was easier than accepting a total fuck up for a parent. "If I can have her act like a mom for just ten minutes a day, that's fine."

Sofi quirked an eyebrow and shook her head. "Sounds like a pain."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Camille patted Rose's shoulder sympathetically then sighed and flung her hair back. "I swear, mornings are not my thing."

"Maybe if you stopped meeting Jeremiah to make out you wouldn't feel so rushed," suggested Sofi.

Camille's eyes widened defensively, and Rose practically burst out laughing. "You're worse than she is, Sofi!"

Sofi shrugged. "Hey, when ya got it, ya got it."

"Speaking of which." Camille grinned and tucked her arm through Rose's. "I see you made it to Bobby's game."

"I made to _the_ game," Rose corrected, though 'Bobby's game' was exactly what she called it while screaming her father's head off about driving too slow. But, like Camille needed to know that.

"You like him, don't you?" She phrased it like a question, but it was obvious she had already made her assumptions.

Rose cocked her head and stared awkwardly at the snow. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Keep saying what?" Jack interjected, sliding in beside her on the bench.

Rose ignored him and withdrew a pack of cigarettes from her jacket. She did not need two naggers on her case. "Want one?"

Jack grinned and took one out. "Always."

Rose put her own between her lips and lit them up. They smoked wordlessly as Camille and Sofi complained about looking good in this frigid cold.

Her mind raced with present circumstances.

First, there was her mother. That was her main problem, linked with the possibility of moving in with her dad. She had told him she wanted to get to know people better where she was, and that could not have been truer. However, if she had been _completely_ honest, she did not want to leave her mother alone either. Claire was in bad enough shape as it was. Without her, she had no doubts her mother's name would end up in the obituaries or local crazy house, and, as much as she hated to admit, she still worried about the woman. She may be the worst mother, but like she said, she was still her mother.

Then there was fucking Bobby Mercer. Okay, so maybe Jackie and Camille were right about her attraction, but who was she kidding? This was Bobby they were talking about: roughneck who cared about nothing and no one outside family. Oh yeah, and then there was the new tits in town, Samantha.

"Good morning!"

Rose choked on her cigarette but subdued a loud cough and merely exhaled slowly. Speak of the Devil.

Samantha came up and set a hand on her hip, grinning at Jack. "How are you, Cracker Jack?" Jack inhaled on his cigarette and blew the smoke into her grinning face. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face. "Same as always, I see."

Rose did not know this girl that well, but calling him Cracker Jack was like tattooing the word JUDAS on her forehead. She tried not to snarl at the rudeness or grin at Jack's smooth retaliation.

Samantha glanced over and beamed. "Hey! You're that girl I met Saturday, right?"

Damnit, she was hoping to go unnoticed but nodded. "Rose."

"Yeah, I remember you!"

"I feel special," Rose smiled and exchanged an exaggerated happy face with Jack, who chuckled. Samantha was oblivious.

"So have either of you seen Bobby? I've been looking everywhere for him, and he didn't answer my calls last night." They both inhaled on their cigarettes and stared silently. She nodded slowly. "Right. Well, I'll catch up with him later then." She winked and strutted away. "Tootles!"

Rose flicked her cigarette and stomped it out. "There is something very not-Bobbyish about that chick."

"It's her body that's very Bobbyish," Jack replied, relishing in the nicotine. His eyes were skyward again, watching those invisible fairies that Rose sometimes felt bitter she could not also see.

"Bobby digs the ditzy, big boobed, skimpy type?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno, but Bobby only talked about her in two ways: how annoying she was, and the great sex. You don't need a personality to have good sex."

Rose nodded. "True."

"Is there a reason you guys are talking about my sex life?"

They looked up and squinted at Bobby standing against the sunlight. "Hey, Bobby," greeted Jack.

"Cracker Jack."

"Don't call him that," Rose hissed, patting Jack on the arm. "He doesn't like it."

"You make it sound like I care." Bobby ruffled Jack's hair. "Besides, he knows I love him, so what's it matter?" Jack grinned and pushed his hand away.

Jeremiah and Angel came to a panting halt beside them, and Jeremiah leaned against the wall. "Hey, did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" asked Bobby lightly.

"Sam transferred to our school," Angel answered painfully.

Bobby scowled and kicked the snow. "Damn! So much for peace and quiet around here."

"Who's Sam?" Rose whispered to Jack.

"Samantha," Jack mumbled back.

"We have a new guy, too," Camille added excitedly and wiggled her eyebrows. "From California."

"City people are movin in," grumbled Bobby, and Rose punched him in the arm. His face contorted, but he quickly laughed at meeting her gaze. "_Ow_!"

Rose could not help but laugh too. "Don't be a dick."

"What're you talkin about? I am a perfect gentleman."

"Pffff, and I'm secretly Cleopatra."

"Only a sexy woman could pass as Cleo." Rose glared and raised her fist threateningly, and he recoiled instinctively.

The others laughed as the bell rang, and the doors opened.

* * *

"All right, people! Settle down! Settle down!" The teacher cleared his throat and slammed his hands on his desk. "_Shut up_!" The class silenced and looked at him a bit irritably. "Thank you. Now, we have two new students joining our class today. I want everyone to welcome them as politely as you're humanly capable. I understand for some of you that may not be much, but try your best." He waved his hand at the door, and it swung opened.

As if walked the runway, Samantha pranced in with swaying hips and flipping her sleek hair. The silk, bronze dress reached down to her ankles, but the side slits reached up just below her butt. Catcalls sounded instantly throughout the room, and Rose rolled her eyes. Samantha winked at the grinning boys and waved her thin fingers at Bobby then flung her hand up like it was a pom-pom.

"My name's Samantha Free but call me Sam. I use to live here then moved to New York for professional reasons and I've moved back to finish school before becoming a model!" She winked and blew a few kisses. Bobby buried his face in his palm.

Following her was a guy with short, dirty-blonde hair and bright green eyes. Not sea-green or forest green, or even as gorgeous as emerald. Just sweetly grass-green. His skin had been darkened handsomely from sun exposure, and evidence of a light brown goatee was beginning to show. He wore khaki pants and a navy button-down with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearm. He smiled politely at the class, showing two splendid rows of pearly white teeth.

Rose straightened in her chair. _Hel-lo._

"I'm Alexander Graves." And a sexy voice? Oh yes. "I moved here from L.A. for my dad's job. Uh, don't call me Al," he added sarcastically. The class laughed, and he suddenly made eye contact with her. She wanted to giggle, but something in his mischievously unreadable eyes helped her keep her cool.

"Do you have a preference on what we _should_ call you?" asked the teacher.

"Alex is fine."

"All right then. Miss Free, you can take a seat in the back, between Jeremiah and Bobby. And Mr. Graves, how about beside Miss Scythe, just there."

Rose glanced sideways to wipe the grin off her face. When she felt her composure return, she faced the teacher once more and pretended the day was the same as always. Once Alex situated himself beside her, she risked a peek. Alex Graves, huh? Not bad on the eyes, if she did say so herself.

She glanced at Bobby as he scooted as far to the right of his chair as possible. _Of course, neither is Bobby._ She contented herself on that note and gave the teacher her full attention.

* * *

"Bobby is such a huge ass liar," Rose growled as she and Camille sat at lunch.

"What'chu mean?" asked Camille.

Rose thrust her head across the cafeteria. Bobby sat at another table with his brothers and Samantha hanging on his arm, nuzzling the side of his face with her mouth. He smiled casually and ate with his brothers, as if Samantha were routine. "If that's hatred, then my dad rapes monkeys."

"Oh baby girl, don't you know Bobby never refuses feminine attention? But that ain't to say Bobby's easy. No, no, no, no, _no_." Camille waved her finger for emphasis. "Getting Bobby in bed doesn't mean anything. If the boy takes two steps back for every step forward, _then_ you have reason to say somethin." Camille munched a fry and sipped her drink. "You just need to get over this little self-denial and tell that cunt to back off yo man."

"Bobby is _not_ my man," Rose replied darkly.

"Is, want him to be, whatever," she shrugged. "Samantha had her chance, come and gone, and nothing ever changed before that anyway: fight, have sex, fight, have sex, fight, have sex—you may be noticin a pattern here? Then she ups and leaves, and personally, I saw nothing but relief from Bobby. Feel free to move in and take over at any time."

Rose smiled. She had to give Camille credit: honesty was never a problem. Maybe that was why they got along so well. Back in Miami, the truth was only gossip, never direct conversation. "Are you telling me I should just go over there and tell her to fuck off cause _I'm_ interested in Bobby now?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm sayin."

She should. Camille was absolutely right in every way, and she shouldn't let some supermodel wannabe make her feel inferior. She was good looking too, in her own right. Guys in Miami lined up to date her, but she had never been that interested. City guys were not usually worth the effort. City guys—

Rose suddenly beamed and stood. "Why must I chase the cat?" She winked and across the cafeteria to another table. There was only one occupant, and she plopped down in the chair right beside him. "Hey there, stranger."

Alex glanced at her, around at the empty table, then back again. "Hi."

"You and I are in the same class. I'm Rose—"

"Scythe. I remember." He motioned at her and smiled. "Pretty faces occupy the part of my brain originally intended for school."

Rose smiled back. He was a charmer, and for good reason with those looks. "Is that so?"

"Maybe." Alex chuckled when she eyed him with mock-suspicion. "What brings you to my humble table of fries and beef?"

"You do, actually."

He lifted interested eyebrows. "Is that so?"

Rose grinned and stood. "Maybe." Then she winked and walked back to Camille. She tried to amend her ways outside of work, but flirting was her area of expertise. She knew exactly how to hook a man without reeling him in. Let him do that difficult task; leave the fun to her.

She flounced down and laughed at her friend's narrowed, amused eyes. "What?"

"Are you stooping to Sam's level, hooka?"

"Nope. I have no intention of sex, simply flirtation." Rose shrugged. "What's the big deal? It's not like I intend to marry either of them."

Camille grinned and shook her head. "You are positively scandalous."

"I know."

"Rose, is it?" Both girls looked up as Alex set a hand on the table and leaned down toward Rose. "You like your fifth period class?"

She kept her cool, even though he was gorgeously only inches from her face. "Not really."

"Good." He took her hand and tugged. "Let's go somewhere." Rose gave her friend a smile then allowed Alex to lead her away.

Camille shook her head, laughing, then noticed something neither of them had. Bobby glanced over his shoulder as Rose and Alex exited then shouldered Samantha off. Camille was pleased with the jealousy at first, but panic struck her.

Bobby would not do something _too_ drastic for the girl—would he?

* * *

Rose understood why someone would find Alex charming. Aside from being absurdly good looking and having one of the sexiest voices she ever heard, he was a great conversationalist. Since they arrived at the diner an hour ago, he found ways to talk his heart off without drowning her out in the process. In fact, she felt remarkably comfortable listening to him and inputting here and there. He had many stories to tell about L.A. and his family, all of which fascinated her immensely. She grew up in a crowded city, so it was nice to have someone who understood, but it was also pleasant to hear him talk so endearingly about his family—a family he thought humorously dysfunctional, but Rose envied his naivety.

Alex pushed his empty plate away and crossed his arms over the table. "So, now that you know absolutely everything there is to know about me, tell me a little about you."

Rose smiled and set her drink down. "What do you wanna know?"

"How about your own family?"

She knew that was coming. "Well, my parents divorced when I was four, when we all still lived in Miami together. I live with my mom now, who's a useless harlot, but I hope to move in with my dad eventually. He's a doctor at that really big hospital uptown, and his wife Sarah is an interior designer. I really like her a lot, actually; she makes up for my mom's shortcomings. All my other relatives are passed away, so that's the end of my family tree."

"You and your dad get along, I take it?"

"Exceptionally. I should be moving in right now, but there're some other things I need to take care of first, so I'm waiting."

He nodded, and she got the impression he could not understand her situation but he did recognize her feelings. Then he quirked a sly brow. "Are you waiting for that Mercer guy, too?"

Whoa. When the hell did he get so sharp? Rose looked at him innocently. "What do you mean?"

"You like him, right?"

"No," she gasped then waved her hand dismissively. "I don't care about him at all. Why the hell would you think that?"

"I hear things." He grinned and motioned at her face. "And by that look, the rumors are true. It's him you're waiting on, isn't it?"

"And my other friends," she replied sharply then looked away from his knowing smile. "We're all just friends."

"But you'd like to be more, don't try to cover it up." He leaned back and threw an arm across the back of the booth. "And you asked me here to make him jealous, right?" She did not answer, but they both knew she didn't need to. "Of course I'm right." Then his voice brightened. "Well I like it."

Rose snapped her head up. "W-What?"

"Sure! True, I don't really like that the hottest girl in school is already taken, but I'm no secondhand catch myself and don't wanna waste time on bought goods. The next best thing is to get a little payback on the overseer."

"Great," she said dryly. "Thanks for comparing me to a piece of real-estate."

"So when can we make a scene?"

He really was excited about this prospect! But she was glad for an ally, and his enthusiasm actually made her smile. "That depends. Are you any good at acting?"

"I'm from Hollywood, girl! I know everything there is to know about acting!"

Hollywood? Hm, maybe he could be much more useful than she originally expected. "Is that so? Then have you ever worked in the business?"

* * *

Jack glared at his empty canvas and lazily ran brushstrokes over the off-white vinyl.

What the hell was with Rose lately? She was constantly with that new guy, before, during, and after school, and it was really starting to piss him off. People were already talking about a relationship, like anyone could blame them the way those two hung on each other. They never held hands or kissed or even hugged, but they looked a lot like a much happier version of Bobby and Samantha.

Another pain in his ass. Samantha called their house every fucking day at least half a dozen times, and Bobby never answered every single time. But he didn't ignore her at school. It was an opportunity for him to show off in front of Rose, who really could not have cared less as long as Alex was around. She and Alex did a lot of talking, incessantly chatting, and they had even joined the drama club together. Jack would have been excited that Rose landed a leading role, if it were not for the fact that, along with Bobby and his stubborn ass, she had completely ignored him and the others as well.

She never came around anymore, and their usual morning hangout was monopolized by "important talk" with Alex. They sat together, ate together, studied together, and Rose even walked him to the bus every day. It was kind of sickening the way they followed each other like love-struck puppies. The girls managed to overlook it since they got some time with her after school, but he and the guys had been entirely written off.

He had two options: mention it to Rose, and she would probably be more mindful, or just keep his mouth shut and get over their friendship. The first would only piss Bobby off even more than he already was lately, but the second was not something he could reside himself to. He liked Rose; he did not want to give up their friendship that easily.

Jack set his brush on his ear and crossed his arms over his chest. Several brown brush marks streaked across the canvas now, but it looked a lot like the local dump. Damnit. He glanced sideways at the student beside him.

Rose bit her lower lip and carefully guided her paintbrush across the canvas. She was in deep concentration, and he liked the way she bound up her long hair in such a sloppy bun. Tendrils had slipped free and clouded around her face, but paint had already stuck them to her cheeks and ears like glue. He wanted her to look up, acknowledge him staring at her. _Just look up._

"Taking a creative break?" the teacher asked loudly on his other side.

He jumped at her appearance and looked back at his brown streaks. "Uh, yeah."

"Don't dawdle too long." That bitch always hated him, and she moved over to Rose. "You're doing well."

Rose jolted too and choked something in her throat—a curse, he was sure. "Thank you, ma'am." They exchanged smiles then the teacher continued her rounds.

Then she looked around, scanning the room with a renewed vigor, like she only just realized where she was. Almost everyone was engrossed in their work, but a few were either completely bored or looked disappointed. Her eyes stopped on Alex as he squinted awkwardly at his canvas, and she giggled. He wanted to kick something.

"Boyfriend doesn't seem very skilled," he interjected impulsively, and she snapped her head around. He tried not to glare but couldn't help it. "In case you didn't notice."

"Alex isn't my boyfriend," she replied casually. Was she serious? "We've just a common interest."

"Like what?" He didn't really believe it, but his curiosity had been sparked.

She stuck her tongue out, and he could not help smiling at her childishly dirty face. She dabbed her brush in another fresh blotch of paint. "I know what people say about me and Alex, and none of it's true. I would've told my best friend if I had a boyfriend."

Jack's eyebrows flew up. Was she talking about him? "What makes you think I'm your best friend?"

"Cause whether or not we talk, you're still thinking about our friendship," she said simply. "I can tell, and that really means a lot to me." She leaned over suddenly and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're a good guy, Jackie."

Jack stared silently at her. Was he just imagining things, or was he seriously considering letting her off the hook? Why the hell should he after the way she had been acting! He should be pissed and tell her to go fuck herself!

But damnit, he wouldn't. She had already won him back over, and now he just needed a way to get her away from that prick.

* * *

Alex pressed a hand to his chest and kneeled. "I am in fear for my life, Isabelle. Please, quick and swift, save me from myself."

Rose smiled and cupped his cheek. "Why must I save you, my love? Are you not a man with more physical strength than I? It is not you who holds most power over your destiny, not your lover in adventure?"

Alex stood and tucked both arms around her waist then pulled her close. "You, sweet lady, are my lover in all things."

"Only when others do not join us in the shadows."

"Not enough time." Alex lowered his head and kissed her cheek.

"Fantastic!" shouted the director offstage. She jumped up from her seat and applauded excitedly. "Absolutely brilliant! I most anxiously await the true kiss of opening night!"

Rose threw up rock-on signs then tucked her script into her back pocket. "Finally, we can go home."

They and the rest of the cast and crew disappeared behind the curtain. Rose was eager to get home and shower as soon as possible. She and Alex were meeting at the bar later, and she wanted plenty of time to freshen up before showing off her true acting skills. Being with Alex was easy enough, but convincing people of their sincerity without actually giving him anything was costly. She had to be with him twice as much, laugh twice as loud, look twice as good. It paid off in the end, since he provided her with valuable information about Hollywood, but it was cumbersome sometimes. She would need a vacation before all this was over.

Alex waited outside the school and smiled when she came out. He liked their little game, especially since it didn't really require any grand efforts on his part. Being a man was so easy; it wasn't fair.

"So tell me, sweet lady," Alex grinned as they walked to the bus stop. "Do you feel confident?"

"Always." Rose pulled her hair back into a ponytail and sighed. "I'm gonna get big someday, though, away from my mother's claws and neon night clubs. Hollywood is waiting for me!"

"Actress?"

"Photographer, director, screenplay writer; whatever I can get my hands on."

He laughed. "With that kind of attitude, you're bound to get _something_."

"The best have to start somewhere," Rose replied seriously. "And I _will_ be the best."

Alex shuffled his feet as they waited at the bus stop. "How do you think it's going with the ogre?"

She shrugged and squished her chin into her thick wool scarf. "Guess we'll still have to wait it out a little longer, but at least we'll get to have some fun tonight, right?"

"Exactly," he grinned then pushed her down the sidewalk. "Stay warm."

"Like that's possible!" She waved and hurried across the street and straight for home. It was so damn cold this time of year, almost too much for her Miami skin to handle. Every coat she bought needed immediate upgrading, like the weather challenged her or something. Ugh, what the fuck ever.

She jumped up the steps of her apartment building and shoved herself inside. Ah, so warm! She shook off the snow then opened the door to the apartment. "Mom!" She did not really expect an answer and was quite surprised when Claire came around the corner, grinning.

"Hey, kiddo!"

Rose stared. "Hey Mom, what's—" her eyebrows flew up when Claire embraced her, "—the occasion?"

Claire pulled back and smiled. "Honey, I've been thinking."

Here we go. "Sounds dangerous."

"Maybe you and I could go somewhere together. Get to know each other again, work out a few of our issues. All we do is fight lately, so I've been thinking it's time for a little intervention, hm?"

Rose stared at her then quirked a monotonous eyebrow. "You've tried this one before, Mom. I'm not giving you the money back."

Claire glared and instantly stepped away, dropping her hold. "I am your mother, Rose, and I have a right to my own damn money."

"You absolutely do, once you actually go make some of the money that goes in your wallet." Claire gawked. "Speaking of, did you go the interview?"

"Of course I did, I'm not an idiot!"

"How did it go?"

"Fine!"

"Good. Bye now." She ignored her mother's temper and headed upstairs.

* * *

The bar was hot, and so were the ladies in it. Strobe lights and loud music set his blood on fire, and he took a deep breath of the alcoholic scent. It was an atmosphere he felt comfortable in, and after the week he had, he needed its comfort. Enough Rose and all that bullshit, tonight was about making mistakes and having fun doing it!

"I see beautiful things everywhere!" shouted Bobby as his brothers entered behind him. Several hot girls passed, and he grinned at them. "I'm feeling quite friendly."

"There's some good news," Samantha giggled, lacing their arms together. "For me."

Okay, except for this leech, he could forget about Rose. He had actually tried getting rid of her before, but she persisted. She was annoying enough on her own, dangling from him like he was a fucking coat rack, and then she became a constant reminder that he had lost Rose to that douche bag, Alex. He didn't need reminding of that tonight.

"Why don't you go put some powder on?" he suggested, scrutinizing her complexion. "Your face is running."

"Really?" She cupped her nose instinctively, and he feigned concern for her appearance. "I'll b.r.b." She hurried for the bathroom, keeping her face well hidden.

Bobby buried himself in the crowd. God that woman was annoying! He would never have to weight lift if she kept up this cancerous clinging. Not to mention time went by as slow as Hell. He could not remember the last time school seemed so fucking long!

"Bobby?"

Bobby turned and stopped before the familiar voice registered. Damn.

Rose looked curiously at him. "Are you looking for someone?"

Shit! Epic fail in avoiding this damn woman lately. For someone who dodged him so well, he was not so good at flipping their roles. And she looked good, real good. The yellow, off-the shoulder blouse barely came below her breasts, but the brown bra more than held her in. She wore jeans, hip-huggers that hugged _her_ hips like fine silk, and the legs hung down the ankles of her black, heeled boots. Her hair hung down to the middle of her back, framing her long face and sweet lips. Even her makeup seduced him.

But he had to be passive. She had outgrown him. "Avoiding, actually." He hoped she understood his double meaning, and the brief look of hurt in her eyes told him he hit the target.

"I don't think it's very polite to avoid your date." She recovered well from the surprise but did not put up her own ice wall. Even worse, she acted like she didn't care.

"You've been ditching us for the past week," he scoffed. "You'll excuse me if I don't give a flying fuck what you think."

Rose rolled her eyes and turned away. "You're such a self-righteous prick."

"That why you turned your attentions elsewhere?"

She stopped. He couldn't help being bated by her. Her gorgeous appearance now and clear disinterest in him pushed him even further than before, and he wanted nothing more than to hurt her. Physical harm would not do the job; he had to emotionally wound her, the way she had stabbed him in the back.

"You're an idiot," she said suddenly. "What would you know?"

"About what?"

"Anything." Then she was gone.

Bobby glared at her and stepped forward then stopped. He could challenge her if she started it, but chasing her down was too complicated. He didn't have the guts to face her head-on. Not yet. "Damnit," he growled lowly.

"What's up, baby?" Samantha came from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Her reappearance set off the trigger in his head, and he was tired of this bitch reminding him of things he didn't want to remember. "Ya know what, Sam?" He disentangled himself from her and shot her a cold look. "We've been through this before, but ya don't seem to ever get it. Let me be as direct as possible: _fuck off_. _You get on my fucking nerves, and I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last vulture on the planet._ Comprende?" He turned from her gawking face and headed further into the crowd.

* * *

Rose shoved and pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the roaming hands that brushed across her bare skin. What a fucking cockmuncher! She had not expected to see him here but was honestly not surprised. Just because she found something else to do with her time, the jerk-off thought it was okay to be a total dick. Their friendship had gone further than that by now; it wasn't okay for him to act that way with her anymore.

But he looked great. He had shaved the goatee off, showing every beautiful line of his gorgeous face, and the navy t-shirt he wore pleasantly hugged each inch of his lean torso. Even his jeans were nice, secured at his waist and not sagging in the legs. He looked like a man—an exceptionally handsome man. Who also happened to be a total jackass. She should have kicked him in the nuts when she had the chance.

A hand closed around her wrist, and she whipped around. "Hey! Oh." She relaxed but was not relieved. It was not the man she wanted. "Alex."

Alex smiled and motioned at the bar. "Wanna get a drink?"

She shook her head and eagerly dragged him onto the dance floor. "I'd rather dance." She needed to forget about that fucktard. He wouldn't ruin her evening! She wouldn't let him.

* * *

Bobby picked up the bottle and took a long swig. It was his second bottle already, and the alcohol still hadn't quite set in. "Women are such a pain in the ass. Why can't everything just be simple and straightforward, ya know?"

The bartender laughed and slid the bottle away, like that would keep Bobby from drinking. "Women _are_ straightforward, Bobby."

"Not the one I'm talkin about."

"How's that?" The bartender was getting way too much enjoyment of Bobby's frustration.

"Well, one minute, she's giving me sexy smiles and hangin with my boys, right? Comin to my house scantily clad just to give me my damn coat, if you can remember back a hundred years ago before you were married." The bartender smirked, but Bobby dismissed the rest. "The next thing I know, she's completely ignoring me, gets pissed every damn time we talk, doesn't hang with my guys, and is all over this—_other_ guy. I mean what's up with that!"

The bartender leaned on the counter and stroked his chin. "Was it actually suddenly, or are you bullshittin me?"

"_Really_ suddenly."

The bartender laughed again. "She wants to be chased, man! She wants you to put in some effort and pursue _her_, for Chrissakes!"

Bobby stared. What? No fuckin way a woman could expect a guy to figure that out! "Well then why the hell didn't she just say that!"

"Women do it all the time to test our feelings," he answered knowingly and touched his heart sarcastically. "It doesn't mean anything to them if they have to tell us. Trust me, man, she still digs you."

Could that be possible? "You're sure?"

"Positive," he nodded.

Bobby scowled and threw his hands up. "Then why the hell am I still sitting here talking to you!" He grabbed the bottle, took another swig, and faced the crowd. Where the hell had that bitch gotten to?

* * *

Rose slid her hips into Alex's then glided down his legs and up again, all the while keeping his gaze. He was a good dancer, and they looked good together. She was young but not dumb; Alex liked showing her off to the crowd, even if she was not his girl. And she never would be. They were friends, good friends, but that was all. Even if she got over Bobby, Alex would always be a constant reminder of that bastard.

She turned away, and he snaked an arm around her waist, splaying his fingers across her stomach. His muscles were tight against her back, and she touched his thigh as they rocked back and forth to the music.

"Have you thought about my offer?" he whispered in her ear.

His breath was hot, and it took a moment to realize what he meant. "I have."

"And?"

Rose faced him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm still not ready yet."

He sighed. "Because of that guy?"

She hated that she had to nod. It was always because of that guy. "And my parents. I already told my dad, but my mom's not stable. I can't leave her alone."

"You're gonna let your mother ruin your chances forever?"

"I'm not letting her—"

"You are."

Damnit. "All right, maybe I am, but it won't last. I just can't let her go yet, but I will. We don't exactly have a functioning relationship, so there's not much link to break. I just need a little more time."

Alex nodded and pressed his forehead against hers. "Ya know, if you weren't so gorgeous, I wouldn't let you keep using me like this."

She grinned. "Oh you love it." Then Alex yanked away from her, and she stared in shock. His face became his back, and a fist clocked him square between the eyes. "Oh my God!"

Bobby gripped Alex by the shirt and hoisted him up. "Son of a bitch!" He punched his nose. "Think you can just come in here and do whatever!" Another throw, and blood started dripping. "Wrong-o!" Again, and the bones cracked now.

"Bobby, stop!" Rose grabbed him by the collar of his collar and jerked, pulling him flat on his back. She jumped between them and threw both arms out. "What're you doing?!"

"What're _you_ doing?!" he snarled. "You barely know this guy, Rosie, and you're gonna let him—"

"I'm _letting_ him do anything!"

"Sucking face isn't something?!"

"What the fu—we were just talking!"

"Oh yeah, like _that's_ believable! Right in the middle of a night club, with your hooker heels and his dick in your ass!" Okay, that was too far even for an asswipe.

Rose glared and shoved him back. "What the hell's your problem, Bobby! You have no Goddamn self-control, like everything belongs to you and has to be your way! Well you're wrong! I'm not anyone's damn whore, least of all boys like you! Maybe if someone broke that useless heart of yours, you'd grow some brains! Fall head-over-hills, desperately in love with someone and have them kick your wiseass to the curb!"

Bobby threw his arms up and screamed right in her face, "_YOU ALREADY HAVE_!"

She stopped dead. His chest heaved against his emotions, and some of that feeling was for her. That frustration and impatience, and some a form of love, was for her.

"Goddamnit, Rosie, what do I have to do, huh? Spell it out for you? You think _I'm_ self-righteous?! You completely forgot the rest of us fucking existed once your new boy toy came into town and kissed your damn feet like a loving dipshit! You're so absorbed in your own little world you never took the time to realize how stupidly in love with you _I_ am! Congratu-fucking-lations!"

In love with her? In love with her. In love with her! Her eyes widened as the truth settled in. He was in love with her! Never had she imagined Bobby Mercer would or could ever feel _love_ for her, not in a million years. It was like being loved by Ares himself—and what a frightening concept that was.

Then two bouncers grabbed Bobby by the arms and jerked him away from her and into the crowd. "All right, asshole, let's go!"

Bobby fought against them, but they clearly overpowered him. "Get off me, man!"

Rose blinked at his sudden absence. With him out of her sight, her mind jumpstarted, and she looked around at all the onlookers. Had they always been there? Alex watched her from the floor, blood pouring from his nose, and she felt guilty when his eyes showed concern rather than anger.

Had that really just happened? Had Bobby told her he loved her after breaking her friend's nose? Did jealously finally overpower pride? Or was she still in one of her crazy daydreams? How could it be real?

Rose whipped around and stormed across the bar. The attendant had her coat ready, and she snatched it away then burst into the cold alley outside. If this was a dream, it was going way too far. How could she play these tricks on herself?

It was cruel.

* * *

Rose was gone, lost in the crowd of nosy shits watching his tussle with the bouncers. It couldn't go like this. He needed her answer; he had to know, but these fuckers were keeping them apart.

Bobby growled and elbowed one in the face. The guy's head jerked back, and his grip loosened, giving Bobby the moment he needed to grab the gun in the guy's belt. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" They immediately let go and scrambled away, along with the screaming crowd. "Back the _fuck_ up." He waved it at them, and they cleared a path for the door.

He darted for it, grabbed his coat, and tossed the gun over his shoulder then sprung outside. It snowed heavier than before, and the door banged loudly off the bricks. The alley was clear except for one person pulling their coat tight around their body. He didn't recognize the black polyester, but that red wool scarf tagged her.

It was time to resolve all this shit. He bundled his coat around himself and marched after her. It was do or die now. "This is it, Rosie."

She turned sharply. Obviously, she had not expected him to follow, and judging by her pink cheeks, she had not wasted time waiting for him either. "What?"

"Moment of truth," Bobby replied and stopped just short of her. Her teeth chattered above that scarf, and her nose was beginning to match her cheeks. "You've been avoiding me. No matter what you say, we all fucking know it. What I wanna know is why?"

"I've been busy," she answered frankly then turned and mumbled, "Maybe if you didn't have a pair of tits in your face you would've noticed."

She was not off that easy, and he followed on her heels. "Is that what this is about?"

"I'm still failing to understand what 'this' is, Bobby."

He cut her off and glared. Her stubbornness was failing, and she looked nervous now. "Do you wanna be with me?"

Her eyebrows flew up. "_Excuse me_?"

"It's a simple question, Rosie." His voice was calmer now. He hadn't meant to become gentle; she just had that effect on him. "Do you wanna be with me?"

Rose gawked wordlessly. Fuck, what would he do if she said no? This was not his brightest plan even, but she made him so crazy he couldn't help himself. He had been wrong: he wasn't scared of her; he was afraid of this moment. Rejection was not an option. She was his addiction, and he wouldn't go without her anymore. If she said no—

"Yes." He blinked, and her voice strengthened. "I do wanna be with you, Bobby."

He opened his mouth. Nothing came out. Yes? She said yes! Why did she say yes? Why hadn't he asked her before! All this time wasted on—_that guy_. That was why. He shook his head in confusion. "Then why're you with him?"

She looked confused. "Who?"

"That prick Alex."

She quirked an eyebrow then laughed. "You actually thought we were dating? God no!"

He stared. "But, everybody's saying you two—"

"You of all people should know better than to listen to rumors."

"But you've been hangin together every damn day."

"Bobby, Alex and I are both in the drama club. We share the same career interests." She smiled like he was an imbecile, and he was beginning to feel the part. "Alex knows people who can get me into Hollywood, dummy!"

He furrowed his brow. "H-Hold on a sec. So, you've been hangin with Alex for _career_ benefits?"

Rose nodded then shrugged. "Well, I also wanted to make you jealous, but mostly it was for the benefits. It's not like we ever held hands or kissed! It should've been a dead giveaway!"

He was appalled, and she laughed again. "This isn't funny! I just wasted my life with Hell's reject, thinking of ways to kill that fucker, when I could've been making out with you in a secluded hallway or somethin!"

Rose covered her mouth then stepped closer and tilted her head up toward his. She was so close only their coats kept them apart, but she smiled wickedly. "Some place secluded like this?"

Bobby grinned and slipped his hands into her coat pockets, lacing his fingers with hers. "Have you ever stayed out all night before?" She shook her head then he quickly ducked his head and caught her in a long kiss.

Her chest rose and pressed into his. It was weakening to feel her lips move over his, and he was nearly delirious after only a few seconds. He pulled back for air then smiled against her mouth. "Me either."

She grinned and kissed him again. "Liar."

* * *

Rose watched Bobby slowly pry the window open against the freeze and creak. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Wouldn't it be easier to just go through the front door?"

"Sure, if you want an audience." He secured the window then looked at her. "Ma always wakes up when someone comes in, but this way, no one will know."

She lifted an eyebrow. "You don't want anyone to know about us?"

He smiled and gave her a handsomely apologetic stare. "That's not what I meant."

She grinned and crawled through the window. "I know." It was much warmer in Bobby's room, and she already started taking off her coat.

His room was nice, for a boy's. She expected it to be empty and grotesquely boyish, but it wasn't. The shelves actually had a few older-boy toys, and posters littered the walls—mostly of hockey players, but a few rappers and boxers. There was disarray, but not a mess. There were even a few trophies on the nightstand.

Rose bent down to read one. "Hockey trophies?"

Bobby closed the window and nodded absently. "They're pretty old, back when I was a little softer with the sport."

He stood behind her now, parallel to the bed, and she faced him. "Why the change?"

He shrugged, and his hands lightly massaged her arms. "I started cause I wanted to prove I could do something right. Then I decided I just didn't give a fuck, so I play it my way now."

"I hear people call you the Michigan Mauler?"

"Are you scared?" he grinned.

She smiled and stepped closer, closing off personal space. The humor drifted from his eyes, but the seduction was still there. She glided her hands up his tight chest, keeping his eyes all the while, and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, down his arms, and onto the floor. His hands moved to her waist and squeezed; her arms circled his neck. "Will you do me right, Mauler?"

He suddenly hoisted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. "If I do, will you stay with me?"

Rose smiled and cupped his face. "As long as you do me right, Bobby Mercer." She kissed his sturdy lips ghostly soft, but he forced them hard against hers as he pressed her against the wall. The lamp on his nightstand tumbled over, but they did not care as they collapsed onto the bed.

So much for being quiet.

* * *

Moonlight, bright despite the lowered blinds. Bobby stared down at the woman lying next to him. The white beams made her exposed, naked skin look smooth. It _was_ smooth. His fingers brushed lightly in her hair as her head rested limply on his shoulder. She had been asleep for the past hour. He stayed awake to admire her.

Rose was beautiful, more beautiful than he thought a woman could be. Her dark hair scattered against the plush white pillow while those fiery brown eyes stayed closed, emphasizing her long lashes. Delicate, beige skin with toenails painted dark blue. Minty, hot breath on his neck. Short, slender fingers resting sleepily on his muscled chest. Her curves were perfect; her moist, slightly swollen pink lips were perfect.

Bobby carefully leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers. "I love you," he whispered lowly, not realizing until after he had said it.

Rose moaned softly and breathed, "Love…too…"

Bobby smiled and relaxed his head into his own pillow. His eyes drifted shut, and he fell into dreams about her perfection.


	4. Chapter 4

**Avs**: Revised.

**Chapter Four**

Fresh eggs, sautéed sausage patties, and fat buttermilk pancakes served beneath a pool of honey syrup. It was by far the best breakfast she ever had. Evelyn sat on her left at the end of the table, and Jack made faces at her while stuffing it with dripping pancakes. Angel devoured his food silently but kept playfully elbowing her arm off the table. Jeremiah sat across from him and laughed at the ridiculousness of their behavior while Bobby sat opposite Evelyn and listened to her talk as he bit into a thick brown sausage.

"Movies, huh?" Bobby chomped into his toast. "Rough business. Sure you can handle it?"

"I handle you, don't I?" Rose smiled when the brothers laughed. "I think I can manage."

Angel nudged her arm again and motioned his head at her plate. "You gonna eat your sausage?" Rose handed him a piece, and he chomped it straight out of her hand.

"It's such a surprise to have you here for breakfast, Rose," smiled Evelyn, casting a look at Bobby. "Bobby always did have a way with the ladies."

"_Ma_," Bobby moaned then pushed eggs into his mouth.

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry. I won't tell her about the other girls you've brought home."

Rose's eyebrows rose, and Bobby snapped his head up. "Ma," he said sternly.

Evelyn laughed and patted Rose's arm. "I'm just kidding, honey. Bobby never brings girls home."

"_Never_?" Rose questioned, surprised.

"Nope. Thinks they have no reason to meet the rest of the Mercer family, silly boy."

Rose smiled but avoided Bobby's investigative look. So she was someone different. It made her giggle inside, and she glanced at Bobby inconspicuously, but he was back to stabbing his breakfast. She laughed aloud when Jeremiah deliberately bumped Bobby's arm, and Bobby's fork of eggs flopped back onto his plate. Bobby smacked Jeremiah's head, and they flung their arms at one another like they intended to fight. If they hadn't been laughing, of course.

Rose checked the clock on the wall behind them and crossed her silverware over the plate. "Well, I gotta get goin. Tons of homework and Mom's probably dying without me." She got up and hugged Evelyn then squeezed Angel's shoulder as she passed and winked at the brothers across the table. She came behind Bobby and drew her arm around his neck. "I'll see ya later."

Bobby turned slightly and touched her waist. "Sure." He lifted his head and kissed her slowly. Cat calls ensued, so he pulled back. Rose waved and left, but not before the brothers laughed at Bobby and he chucked food at them.

* * *

Rose twirled her keys and hummed a bright tune. It was nice to know things in her life were beginning to look up. She was used to seeing things in black and dark grey, rarely ever optimistic or honestly happy, but now she could smile sincerely and be with people she truly considered friends. Things were settling into place at last. All she needed now was to resolve things with her mother, and she would be free to move in with her dad—no strings attached. The thought made her vault up the apartment building steps and fling the door open excitedly.

She tossed her jacket and keys onto a table and headed across the room to open the blinds. Pretty soon, she would have a house full of light rather than this dingy apartment they kept so closed up. "Mom!" As usual, there was no response. In all honesty, she preferred that; otherwise, another fight might ensue, and she did not need her mother ruining her good mood just yet.

Suddenly, something cold seeped between her toes, and she jumped back. She squinted down through the darkness then scowled. Not again! How many times was that woman going to flood the bathroom before she remembered to the turn the damn water off!

She hurried up the soaked stairs, down the hall, and into the bathroom. The steam threw her back, and she swatted at it like a bug. It dissipated quickly, probably just lingering mist from what used to be hot water, and she crossed the room to the flooded tub. "Damnit, Mom! Forth time this month!" She swatted the curtain out of the way and grabbed the nozzle.

But she didn't turn it. Her eyes were glued on the water, dark as red velvet. Ghostly, well-manicured toes protruded through the surface and barely missed scraping her chin. She had not paid too much attention to it before, but now her mind registered the dark color of the water on the floor.

Oh Jesus.

Long, eternal minutes passed as her eyes slowly—very slowly—crept up the tub. Her mother's face showed from the nose up, the rest submerged in the coagulated water. The dark strands of hair snaked down her pale cheeks and floated like spiders on the flood. Her eyes were open, still bright, but unnatural, like a manikin manufactured without eyelids. The lacerations were soiled in the water, but Rose could imagine them.

Could imagine the pain as those dead eyes watched her mouth open and scream.

* * *

"Yes, she's doing great," smiled the hospital receptionist into the phone. "Yes, sir, she's going to make it. You're most welcome. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and jumped as Bobby slammed his hand on the desk. She gawked. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Scythe," he barked. "A woman with the last name Scythe came in here, with a daughter."

She paused then nodded solemnly. "Oh. Yes. Um, the daughter is just down the hall, sir."

Bobby sprinted away, dodging patients and staff along the way. He had never run so fast in his life, but he had never been this worried before either. She sounded horrible on the phone and screamed at him like he was deaf, but the message came in loud and clear: her mother killed herself. She hung up when the paramedics showed up, but he heard the final wail of fear before the line went dead. Then he ran.

Just let her be all right. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, just let her be okay! His shoes squeaked against the tile floor when he halted.

She sat silently on a brown sofa across the waiting room. Her hand cupped her mouth, and her head was turned away from him, but those brown eyes were a million miles away. She looked pale, and her rich dark hair that had been so tightly pulled back that morning now dangled in clumsy strands around her face. He noticed her other hand rested palm-up on the armrest. It trembled unnaturally, and red globs stained the skin. Shit. She was safe, but far from all right.

He clenched his jaw and carefully approached. "Rosie?"

Rose blinked and gazed at him. Her eyes were hollow at first, like dead wood, then started tearing up. She pressed her hand against his stomach, keeping him at arm's length when he tried embracing her. She firmed her jaw and took several steadying breaths. "I'm…I'm all right. I just need to collect myself."

Bobby sat down at a distance but set his arm behind her and watched her clear her eyes with the untainted hand. "What happened?"

Rose sighed calmingly and stared into space again. "She tried to kill herself, cuts all over her body. Then she drowned herself. To make sure, I guess." She scoffed lightly. "Bout time she succeeded at something." The irritation instantly vanished, and her lips pressed together in restraint. "It was me. _I_ did this to her." She met his eyes at last. "Didn't I?" She asked it like her mind was made up, but he shook his head resolutely.

"No. She made a choice, Rosie. Nothing you did could've changed that."

"I could've given her some damn money to buy that fucking alcohol! She probably would've settled for that instead of—" She choked on the words and snapped her eyes away. "Insteadof…" Bobby scooted closer, but she instantly jolted away from the closeness.

She wouldn't shut him out at a time like this; he'd never let her.

He grabbed both sides of her face and forced her to stare straight at him. "This. Is _not_. Your fault. Trust me, I've known my fair share of similar situations, and there's nothing you could've done. If it wasn't now, it would've been later." She tried not to cry but couldn't hold back, and he wiped the tears with his thumbs. "This isn't your fault, Rose. It's not."

Rose sobbed and collapsed against him, burying her face and shrieks into his broad chest. He held her with both arms and pressed her closer. God, she cried so loud. He would not blubber for that witch but had to press his face in her hair to keep from crying for the witch's daughter. "You believe me, Rosie?"

She nodded roughly against him but couldn't speak between those horrible screams.

* * *

Derrick hurried down the hallway and apologized to several people he bumped then grabbed a passing doctor. "Excuse me! I'm-I'm looking for Rose Scythe. She's a teenager who came in with a woman who—" He faltered. "Her mother tried killing herself." The doctor glanced sideways, and Derrick followed his gaze. Rose sat sound asleep in that boy's arms, and the boy watched him darkly.

He faced the doctor again. "The mother?"

The doctor pressed his lips together and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Derrick gawked then sighed as the doctor left. He wouldn't miss her, not at all, but Christ, she was still the mother of his only child. She was still someone important, even if he hated her. Now she was gone. Not just dead, but killed by her own hand. She had completely transformed into a woman he knew absolutely nothing about. He did not know that woman in a hospital bed, cold and lifeless somewhere in this building. She was just some loony. But the doctor was sorry, sorry for his loss. A loss he did not feel but had to live with for the rest of his life. He would live it through his daughter's nightmares.

He sighed again and scuffed across the room to the kids on the couch. He kneeled down in front of his slumbering daughter. Her face was almost entirely buried in the boy's side, and his firm arm kept her safely secure against him, though her own arm was tucked around his abdomen. "How long has she been asleep?" he asked quietly without meeting the boy straight on.

"Not long," the kid replied flatly.

Derrick paused, watching the red swells of her eyes rest softly against the boy's navy shirt. "Rose told me about you. You're Bobby Mercer, right?" The boy nodded. "Thank you. For being here for her." The kid did not answer but tucked his fingers tighter against her skin.

Derrick touched Rose's nose then scooped her cheek. "Rosie," he spoke a little louder, and she stirred a little. "Rosie. It's me, Dad." She slowly opened her eyes, and he forced a smile. "Hi, sweetie."

Rose stared at him then lunged forward and threw her arms around him, breaking down into tears again. "Daddy!"

He pulled her clear off the couch and into his arms, squeezing her hard against his body. "Oh, Rosie. I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe she did it!" she sobbed. "I can't believe she really did it!"

"I know, sweetheart, I'm sorry." Derrick looked at Bobby, and the boy's body tensed at her screams. He must have sat through them once already, and Derrick could not blame squirming at the sheer pain of them. "I love you."

* * *

Derrick sat at the kitchen table stirring the glass of scotch with his finger. His discarded tie served as the coaster, but he rarely sat it down long enough to matter. He downed the last sip then poured more from the bottle at his elbow and ran his other hand through his unruly hair. This was not what he wanted. No matter how bad he wanted things to change, he never wanted it to end this way. Fucking Christ. He took another swallow.

Sarah came in and sat across from him. She had seen better days, too, with her shirt wrinkled from Rose's tears, and the lines on her face were more prevalent than usual. They were not laugh lines, either. "She went to sleep quickly. Must have cried her eyes out, she's so exhausted."

They should be so lucky if her tears were truly finished.

Sarah reached across the table and squeezed his hand around the glass. "Derrick, when do we tell her?"

"She knows," he replied flatly. He should not have told her so soon but hoped it would help her recover faster. It hadn't yet.

"How did she take it?"

"I don't know. She just sat there until I brought her home."

She sighed and massaged her forehead. "This isn't really how I wanted it to be."

Derrick shook his head and took another drink. "Welcome to the club."

* * *

Things were quiet at the Mercer house. The boys sat around the living room watching television without their usual commentary or physical abuses. They just sat and stared, and Bobby knew why. They didn't give a damn about whatever might be on TV; they wanted to know what was going on at the Scythe house. He called every day the past two weeks, but either no one answered or Rose was not available. He would have gone over if he knew where the hell her dad's house was.

She had not been in school either, and people were talking. They didn't know anything, so it was mostly just gossip that Rose's mom drowned. No one knew anything about the suicide or her mom's involvement with questionable guys, least of all their rocky relationship. Black-eye Alex asked about her once in a while but otherwise kept his interest quiet. Samantha never came back, not that she would have given two shits about anyone but herself. Camille and Sofi knew the truth but never asked questions. Good thing, too. He didn't know if he had any real answers to give.

Evelyn came in and switched off the TV. "All right, boys, time for bed." They usually argued, and Angel managed a grunt, but they pulled themselves up and shuffled silently for the stairs. Like he said, who was watching the tube anyway?

"Bobby," she called, and he turned back to her. "Stay for a minute. I wanna talk to you about something."

Bobby glanced at his brothers' retreating backs then scuffed back into the living room and sat on the couch. She sat in the chair beside him, set her hands in her lap, and met his eyes seriously. He raised an eyebrow, and she suddenly took his hand in hers. "I know that this is a very difficult time for you and Rose, but I want you to remember, no matter what happens, you have to try and see things from Rose's perspective."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? He tilted his head curiously, and his eyes instinctively narrowed. "What're you talkin about, Ma?"

"Just remember." She squeezed his hand. "Promise me."

He paused then nodded. "Yeah, sure, I promise, Ma."

Evelyn smiled and patted his hand then released him. "Go on then. Get some sleep."

He got up but glanced over his shoulder when he reached the stairs. She still sat on the couch staring at the floor and wringing her hands together. Why did she say that?

* * *

Bobby continued to think over Evelyn's words, but the meaning still eluded him. He wanted to see Rose. Despite his exterior, he was worried about her. Not just because she was beautiful or good in bed or a great friend of the family or even that he was in love with her. There was no reason. He just wanted to see her, had to see her.

And the next Friday, he got his wish. His brothers and the girls left school behind the crowd. They were fed up with the rumors, even if they were subsiding.

"Oh my God."

Bobby looked at Sofi then ahead, where a familiar set of brown eyes and long, dark hair stood against the landscape of white. He stared at her, waiting for her to vanish like so many of his visions of her lately. But the girls ran forward and threw their arms hysterically around her, and she laughed at their fussing. Was she real this time? Jack elbowed him roughly, and they walked over as well.

Rose could not free herself of the girls' clinging hands but smiled at them as they came up. "How are you guys?"

"Who cares about us?" scoffed Sofi, hugging her arm like a crush.

"Yeah, girl, how're you?" Camille added with a squeeze of her shoulders.

She looked good, much better than before. Her hair was fixed and styled beneath a cute white toboggan, and her complexion returned to normal. She even wore makeup, light but enriching. He couldn't tell at all that her life had been changed forever. Her dark eyes caught his, and he smiled. "We were worried about you."

She blushed, and an adorable grin crossed her face. "I'm much better, actually. Much, much better."

"Why haven't you returned our calls?" Sofi prodded. "We only called your house like a thousand times, but your dad always said you were unavailable. What have you been up to, playing hooky, huh?"

"Leave the girl alone, baby," Angel said dryly. "If she wanted to tell you, she'd tell you, okay?" Sofi hissed at him, and he curled his lip back.

Rose pressed her lips together then cleared her throat. "Uh, do you guys think I could talk to Bobby alone for a sec?"

The girls exchanged looks, but Jeremiah threw his arms up and pulled them away from her. "A'course you can! We'll go on ahead, and Bobby can catch up later." He ushered the unhappy girls away and tipped his hat as they left. Angel patted her shoulder and winked as he left.

Jack shuffled up to her awkwardly then tackled her in a hug. She choked at the impact then laughed and patted his back. He pulled back and grinned. "It's good to see you again, Rose."

Rose ruffled his hair and waved him off then looked at Bobby. It was instantly awkward, and it should not have been. Why would things be awkward between them? Was she really okay? "I uh, wanted to thank you. For being there at the hospital."

"No problem," he replied. She kept looking at his chest or the school, anything not to look him straight in the eyes. That was not like her. What was she hiding? He did not like the way it made his blood boil and his heart burn.

"Bobby," she started again. "I didn't actually come here to catch up with you guys." Was he being paranoid? She looked so damn uncomfortable! But then she met his eyes. "I came here to tell you I'm leaving."

Bobby frowned, and the burn in his heart intensified. "Leaving?"

"Yeah."

Yeah? What the hell kinda answer was "yeah"? Was he just supposed to settle for that? Was she expecting some sort of mature "all right" or some shit? "Like, how? What do you mean?"

"I'm moving in with my dad," she said simply. "But he's leaving town, so we're leaving to Los Angeles."

He opened his mouth over and over, but nothing came out. She was leaving him? No, she would not do that, not now. Not after all they had gotten through. It took every ounce of his willpower not to clutch his jacket, and he glared. "When?"

"Today. Our plane leaves in a few hours."

He racked his brain for something to say, something to make her stay—she had to stay! She absolutely could not leave him! "But, why? I mean, I understand about your mom and everything, but leaving isn't gonna solve anything."

"This isn't my choice, Bobby."

Bullshit! "It _is_ your choice, Rosie!"

"No." Rose's eyes glossed, but she kept her composure. He pressed his lips together to keep from responding to her building tears, and she forced a small smile. "It's not."

He was losing too quickly. She couldn't just leave like this. "And what about us?"

One of those tears fell now, but her face never changed. How could she be so fake? How could she be this way? "I don't know. I mean, it was just one night, right? And we don't really know each other all that well. We'll get over it."

He scoffed and snapped his eyes away. That was too much, even for her. Jesus, that pain in his chest was getting killer.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. It's just the way it has to be." She must be insane. But he couldn't stay here. He did not want to see her face or pretend like he was okay with whatever bullshit she was trying to tell herself. And he sure as hell did not want her to see how deeply she planted that knife in his back.

"I get it." He met her eyes one last time and forced every ounce of malice of he could muster to the forefront of his gaze. It must have worked, because she recoiled. "Have a nice flight." He meant it, somewhere inside, but marched past her without another word. His shoulder shoved her away, but he should not have touched her. Their contact made him reach up and grab that spot over his heart, squeezing in agony at something he couldn't touch.

If he walked a little slower, he might have seen her collapse in the snow and cry until her salty tears broke through the snow to the pavement below.

* * *

Time passed. A lot of time. Rose's life in Los Angeles aided her desire for movies. She started out in small parts for commercials and movies then worked her way into leading roles. She did not stay there, however. Soon her career led her to become a writer and director known casually for her photography.

Bobby left Detroit soon after graduation and acquainted himself with the wrong people. It was not long before he ended up in jail. Jeremiah cleaned up his act after graduation and married Camille. They had two daughters, Daniela and Amelia. Angel went off into the military and was not heard from again. Jack set out to continue his love for music, and he actually became pretty popular in his short-lived rock career.

But the family was reunited once more after the murder of their beloved mother, Evelyn Mercer.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
